Nisekoi: Trial and Error
by Jojo435
Summary: I am Raku Ichijou. I wasn't a perfect child, I'll admit that. I changed my ways, or at least I thought I did. But even so, I'm willing to lay my life down for my friends and family, regardless of the situation. Can you say the same? (Or basically Ichijou was bullied as a kid and decided to fight back one day. Ever since then, he's struggled to control his violent urges.)
1. Resurface

Going into 5th grade would've been hell for me. At least, that's what I believed. I never thought that I didn't have to put up with anyone anymore, and I could be myself. I tried to do this, but it never worked. I was bullied, ignored, and beat, because of the people in my family. They're yakuza, and they're feared. But the kids at my school? They didn't care. They took me as a fool, and made an example of me, just because of my family name.

The group of bullies targeted my friend, Shu, after a bit of time, because he associated with me. I never knew about this until I saw him getting harassed outside of school. I didn't know what happened, I didn't know what I did. All I remember is those kids ended up hospitalized. I didn't realize that then and there, everything in my life would change drastically.

 **Trial And Error**

Chapter 1

"Shit, shit!" I shouted as I ran down the street, clutching my bag so it wouldn't fall off my back. I had woken up to late again; it was the second time this week. I set my alarm for 6:30 AM, but always missed it. I reached the school and checked my wristwatch. I saw that it only read 6:45.

"Wait, what?" I said, dumbfounded. "Ah, I'm such an idiot! The time change!" I'd forgotten that last night, the clocks had set back an hour, but I didn't set back my phone! My watch was automatic, I know that, but dammit. I just ran to school an hour before it started!

"Well, no sense in going back home." I sighed, and began to walk to the little coffee shop on the side of the road.

I'd been in Japan for about 4 years now, and was in my first year of high school. I'd been in this town for my entire time here, so I knew the streets like the back of my hand. I arrived at the coffee shop, sat down, and paid my ¥200. I sat down in one of the two person tables and waited for my coffee to arrive, while taking in the view of the city. This place was built at the top of a little hill, and inside, you could see most of the city through the windows. The shop itself was also a rare sight for most people, since it had a type of Romanesque architecture, which we don't see all to often in Japan. After my coffee arrived, I checked my watch, and it read 7:00.

"Still got half an hour… well, I guess I should head to the classroom. Could get some work done, actually." And with that, I left my tip on the table and walked out, wishing the employees a good day.

As I walking on the road, I thought I heard something on the other side of the brick wall that sat on the road. I looked over, but disregarded it, and kept walking.

 **POV Change**

"Crap! I'm gonna be late! I shouldn't have overslept!" a particular girl with long, blonde hair with the ends tipped red, yelled as she ran towards her school. She was a beautiful girl, with deep blue eyes, standing just over 5' 3". She was wearing the Bonyari High school uniform, and was sporting a red bow in her hair. She checked her phone and saw that it read 7:35. _Shit! If I wanna get there fast, I've gotta move!_ She thought to herself. She then slung her bag over her shoulder and began to cartwheel and flip to gain some momentum. After she gained enough speed, she jumped over the brick wall that was next to the road, but noticed that someone was walking on that road. And that she was about to land on him!

 **POV Change (Raku)**

I looked up at the wall again and felt something hard hit me in the face. I was then taken down onto the ground, blood flaring out of my nose, and landed on my chest. I figured out that the thing that hit me in the face was a knee, and it was a girl's knee, at that. I tried to get up, but couldn't move. It felt like someone was on top of me, so I decided to stay put.

"Ow, that hurt!" the girl said while rubbing her head. She pushed down on my back, popping it, and got up.

"Sorry, I was in a rush! You can hate me for this!" she shouted, while picking up her bag. "So~rry!" she then sprinted off out of my field of view.

"W-what the hell was that?" I said, still lying on my stomach. "This day is going to suck. I can feel it." And with that, I managed to get up, grab my bag, and finish my interrupted peaceful walk to school.

Walking into the building, I instantly locked eyes with my homeroom teacher, Ms. Kyoko. I waved at her, with her doing the same back. She then yelled, "I've never seen you here early, Ichijou! This is new!" I chuckled, and walked to my locker to get my shoes. Then I left for class. I got to my classroom door and slid it open, and instantly, my best friend, Shu, shot up to greet me.

"Hey, Raku! U-uoh?! What the hell happened to your face?!

He had a somewhat sly grin on his face while saying that, signifying he thought it was funny. I'll kick him for that later.

"It was nothing. I just tripped and fell." I really didn't want to make a scene with this, since Shu would do that just to annoy me.

"Oh, I think we both know that's not the ca~se! C'mon, tell me, tell me!" He looked at me with a faked serious expression. I finally broke under the pressure of him nagging me about it, and told him.

"Fine, fine. On my way here a girl jumped over the wall on the side of the road, and hit me in the face," I finished with a sigh. "Happy now?"

"O~h, a girl was it? LU~CKY!"

"Wait, how? Wha-"

I was confused to say the least. I didn't know someone nearly breaking your nose was considered lucky to him. Wait. Maybe he's a masochist?

"Wait, she kneed you, so she was like a street basher, right?"

Never mind. Scratch that idea.  
"How would I know? All I do know is that this hurts." I pointed to my bloodied nose, and when I touched it, I could feel the pain. That girl got me good.

"Ichijou! What happened!?" I instantly froze when I heard that voice. I looked over Shu and saw her. She had short, brown hair, and it looked as if it was silk. She stood at about 5'2", and had the appearance of an angel. Her name was Kosaki Onodera.

"N-nothing! It was just an accident!" I said, trying to hide the blush on my face. I was too nervous to talk to her. Yes, I know, it's weird that I'm awkward around girls. Fight me.

With irritation in her voice, she said "Oh, sure! Just an accident! That's why your nose is bleeding, right?" She was about to say something else, but moved away the instant she noticed that our faces were right by each other. Her face instantly flushed, and she looked away from me.

"S-Sorry. I know! I'll g-get you a band aid." She pulled out her bag and rummaged through it, and pulled out a little blue box. Opening the box, she pulled out a little white bandage. "Here we go. Ichijou, come here."

"N-No, it's not that big a' deal."

"Oh, yes it is! That could get infected, you know!"

After a few minutes of resisting, I gave in to the pressure, and let her put the band aid on my nose. _Holy crap,_ I thought. _She's so close!_ I could smell the perfume she put on this morning, and it smelled _good_. After she pulled away, she smiled at me, and walked back to her seat.

"You should head to your seat, Ichijou. Class is about to start." Mrs. Kyoko had just walked in, but I didn't notice her at all. I felt like I was above Cloud Nine, and walked over to my seat with the biggest smile on my face. I didn't even listen to Ms. Kyoko's daily lecture; I didn't care. I merely closed my eyes and smiled brightly ever since Onodera got close to me.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down. Today we have a new transfer student." She looked outside and waived her hand, signaling to enter the classroom. "You can come in, now." After Ms. Kyoko finished her sentence, the classroom door slid open, and in walked in a girl.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh!" all the boys shouted, including Shu. I wouldn't have expected less from him. I was wondering why everyone was so astonished, so I decided to open my eyes, and when I laid eyes on the new transfer, I was completely taken aback. She had long blonde hair with red tips, a red bow tied in the top, and had one of the cutest faces I'd seen. But something irked me about her. _She looks familiar… Why though?_ I was on this thought throughout her entire explanation, trying to remember who this girl was.

"Hello! I'm Chitoge Kirisaki. I'm a transfer student from America, but I speak fluent Japanese. I hope we can all get along this year!"

Another roar of shouts erupted from the classroom, mostly from the boys, but from some of the girls too. I didn't say anything; I was still stuck on trying to figure out who she was.

"Okay, Kirisaki. You can sit next to Ichijou. Ichijou, raise your hand."

I raised my hand, and she started to walk over to me. I was racking my brain for an answer, but when I really thought about it, I instantly knew who she was.

"Hey! You're the person who kneed me this morning!"

Everyone in the classroom instantly looked at me once I yelled. To be honest, I didn't realize I yelled at all. Huh. Anger, maybe? Or maybe it was spite? Well, who knows.

"Wait, what!? That was you!?" She looked like she was taken aback, but regained her composure and looked right at me.

"Why'd you do it? That hurt!" I was furious then. Don't really know why, but I just was.

Thinking back on that, I'm mostly angry with myself for not controlling my emotions. It was stupid, blaming her for something she couldn't have controlled. Meh. She can fight me.

Anyways, back to the story.

She looked completely pissed, and shouted, "Maybe if you weren't in the way of my landing, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Well maybe if you payed attention, you wouldn't have hit me!"

"Bleh, Beansprout!"

 _Beansprout?! This little-_

"Gorilla Girl!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA!?"

She then instantly punched me in the stomach, and sent me back a few meters. It didn't hurt at all, but I noticed the power in the punch. _Shu was right, she_ is _a street brawler._ I got back up and looked directly at her.

"Bleh, why do I have to sit next to you?" She said, scornfully tossing her bag onto her chair. She looked over her shoulder with a stank look on her face, and made it seem like she was going to say something, but stopped, and stood still for a second.

She just noticed that the temperature around Raku had dropped dramatically. No one noticed it, but there was pure hatred emanating from him.

I looked down onto the... _brat_ in front of me and clenched my fist. It took every bone, every _fiber_ in my body not to hit her. I regained my composure, but I still had a glare in my eyes.

 _No. No no no. Calm down. You insulted her, it was your fault._

I then took a deep breath and shut my eyes, trying to be rid of the violent thoughts that clouded my judgement. Glancing at her, I could by her facial expression that she was _terrified_.

"Uh, h-hello?" I said, trying to seem as normal as possible.

"Huh? What?"

"You were just looking at me. I'm sorry for calling you that name, but you look really scared right now. Are you all right?"

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry as well." _Holy shit. Was that him?!_

"Hey, you two! Take your seats!"

"Oh, yes ma'am!" We both said in unison, as we hurried to sit down.

As Ms. Kyoko was giving us a lecture, I sat in my seat, thinking over what just happened. _That was close. Why'd I do that?_ I didn't know what kind of reputation she had around Kyoto, but by the way she talked, and her confidence, I could tell she had connections.

 _What the hell did he do?! I'm still shivering, but all he did was look at me, even if it was only for a second or two._ Throughout the entire ordeal, Chitoge was the only person who felt the pressure that radiated from Raku. The ordeal only lasted a few seconds, but to her, it felt like a millennium.

"Alright, does everyone understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

 _Ah, I didn't listen to a thing! Well, whatever. School's going to end soon, anyway. I love half-days!_ As I cheered this in my head, I looked over to my right where Chitoge was sitting and saw that she looked… ah… stunned, to say the least. I didn't really know what she was fussing over in her head, so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"H-Huh? Y-yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you just looked a bit… surprised, I guess?"

"O-oh, yeah. I was just weirded out by how the school works."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it takes some getting used to."

"…"

"He-"

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier! I'm sorry about hitting you…"

"O-Oh. No, I should be apologizing to you. I called you a gorilla… I'm sorry."

She flashed me a smile, and stuck out her hand. I went to shake it, but she pulled it away at the last second.

"I'll forgive you, but on one condition. From now on, we're friends, alright?"

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, alright. I think I can do that." I then stuck my hand out, and this time she took it. She had a firm grip, but it wasn't that much, really. With that hit earlier, I thought she would've crushed my hand.

 _Holy shit! Nice grip!_ After screaming to herself in her mind, she let go of Raku's hand and got up to her feet.

"Well, morning lectures just ended, so we should get going now, right?" She looked down at me and gave me a toothy smile, closing her eyes.

"O-Oh, yeah, we probably should get moving. What class do you have next?"

"Uhh, Math I think?"

"Oh, awesome! I'm going there now actually. Do you need help getting there?"

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to slow you down…"

"Ah come on, what's the teacher going to do? Yell at me for helping a super cute transfer student?"

Chitoge blushed madly at this comment. _S-Super c-cute?! Does he really think that?!_ While Chitoge was having a battle of emotions inside her head, Raku stood there looking at her with a questioning expression. _Uhh… I won't ask. Well, might as well head to class._

"So, are you ready to go?"

"H-Huh? Oh, y-yeah! Totally!"

"Alright, come one." I then grabbed her by the hand and began to walk out of the classroom.

"H-Huh!? Hey, what are you doing?" Chitoge shouted. Her face donned a whole new hue of red, and she was struggling to speak in sentences.

"Oh? Well we're going the same class, so I thought I'd help you get there. What's wrong?"

"Y-Your hand…"

"Hm? Oh, that." I could definitely feel a small blush creep onto my face. I didn't even realize that he had grabbed her hand, and quickly let go of it.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"N-No, it's okay. You just surprised me, is all." She said, trying her best to look casual, even though she knew she was blushing awfully.

Putting aside the weird conversation, Kirisaki fluffed her skirt, and looked back up at me.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!"

As we were walking down the hallway I noticed that I kept getting dirty looks from other guys, from both the freshman class and the sophomore class. I brushed it off as just a feeling, but everywhere I went, I kept getting those glares.

 _What the hell… Did I do something to them?_ I thought in my head. I didn't realize that we had reached the Math classroom, so Chitoge had to tug on my shirt to snap me back into reality.

"Hey, Ichijou~, anyone home?" She asked. She had a confused grin on her face, so I thought I said something without realizing it.

"Huh? Oh, did you say something? Sorry I kind of… zoned out?"

"No, I just thought that we should've passed the class by now, so..."

"Hm? Oh yeah, our class is to our right."

As we walked into the class, I felt like something was off. I looked around the classroom and saw what was bothering me. Every single boy had the same glare as the boys outside. I was skeptical at first, but decided to brush it off. Besides, they couldn't do anything about it.

The day went on pretty quickly since it was a half-day, and the moment we heard the bell, we all rushed out of the classroom. I was on the bottom floor by the shoe lockers when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Kirisaki with an envelope in her hand.

"Hey Ichijou!"

"Hey, Kirisaki. What's up?"

"Uh, w-well I uh, um, I wanted to pay you back for helping me out earlier, so, um h-here you g-go…" She handed me the envelope, and when I grabbed, it was a bit heavy.

"Can I ask what it is?"

"I-It's money… I didn't know what to get you, s-so that's what I came up with…"

Heh. This girl...

"No. I'm not going to take money from you."

"B-But how am I supposed to pay you back then?"

"I never said you had to pay me back."

"Well, I thought that I troubled you, s-so I wanted to make it up to you…"

"Look, I helped you out because I wanted too, not because I had to. So take you money and put it away, alright?"

"Bu-"

"Ahp pahp pahp pahp. No 'buts'. You didn't trouble me at all, so I won't accept the money, alright?"

"Are you sure?"

I then flashed a smile at her."Positive." Her face flushed a new hue of red at this action, which really confused me. I was going to ask if she was okay, but she turned around and began to walk away before I could say anything.

"O-Okay, well, s-see you tomorrow." She said, stumbling on her words. She nearly tripped walking out of the school.

After I said goodbye to Kirisaki, I began to walk down the street, and decided to walk through an alleyway, just to save some time. _Hm. Never thought I'd be walking through this place._ The alley was dark, with cracked bricks on the floor, and a broken pipe leaning against a wall. I heard footsteps from the other end of the alley, but I brushed off and kept walking. Then I felt something hit me in my right leg, and it was hard. I fell onto my knee, and when I tried to stand back up, a fist came flying at my face. It connected, and I fell onto the ground, holding my nose with my hand. I was up against the wall, and had nowhere to go. When I opened my eyes, there were 3 people, all of them guys, towering over me, with hatred evident in their eyes.

"Why you? Why did she, out of everyone, choose _you_?"

To be continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Compliance

Ever wonder what it feels like to have the family you built crumble beneath you?

I don't. Not anymore, because I won't build another fake family.

 **Trial and Error**

Chapter2

"Why you? Why did she, out of everyone, choose _you_?"

I look up and see the boy who had spoken those words. For some reason, they irked me, as If he was saying I wasn't good enough. I looked around and saw that the other two guys were much taller than the guy who threw the punch. He then spoke up.

"Well? You going to answer?"

Silence.

"Hey, answer me!"

Silence.

"ANSWER ME, DUMBASS!"

I then felt a sharp pain in my left hip, followed up by another punch to my face. I spat out more blood, coating the floor in the crimson liquid.

The abuse kept coming, and soon enough, all three of them began to beat on me. I didn't do anything though. Not again. Not after _**last**_ time.

This kept on for at least half an hour, until the leader of the group called off his goons and took a few steps back.

"That *pant* felt really *pant* good." He grabbed me by my collar and picked me up off the ground, punched me, and threw me back onto the ground.

"Well, you're going to talk at _all,_ are you."

All I did was glare at him. He took a few steps back, before sending a kick straight into my stomach. I coughed up even more blood, which I thought was impossible, considering the pool of blood that was splattered on the floor.

"HHH

Hm. Well, if you won't talk to us, then maybe if we ask Ms. Kirisaki, you'll have a change of heart."

My heart stopped at those words. It was as if time itself stopped, and the world had stopped turning completely.

"Besides, she's sexy as hell, anyway. If she won't talk, then maybe we can force her into giving us her services. The bitch would probably like it! Ha! HAHA HA HA HA HAH- "

I shot up off the ground, and putting all my power into my fist, punched him directly in the stomach, causing him to spew blood like a flowing river. He curled over, clutching he midsection, and began to give off moans of pain. His goons looked over at me and began to sweat ferociously.

" **My turn."**

 **POV Change (Third Person)**

Raku then dashed towards the first person and delivered a punched straight to his jaw. He stumbled back, trying to regain his stance. The second guy then rushed in, delivering a sloppy punch while charging. Raku merely sidestepped, sending a knee directly into the boy's nether regions. The boy clutched his lower region, giving Raku a chance for another hit. Punching the boy directly in the face, shattering his nose in the process, he didn't realize the other two idiots had gotten back up, seemingly recovered from their injuries.

"Oh, okay! Now you want to stand up and fight! That bitch has you on a leash, doesn't she-"

" **Shut the hell up."**

The leader was met with yet another punch to his face, followed by a kick to his shin and a knee to the stomach. He then was sent into the ground, clutching his head in pain. Not hearing the other lackey coming up from behind him, he didn't have enough time to turn around and block himself from the hit. Raku was then hit in the chest, staggering him and causing him to lose his breath.

"How's that feel, you little fuckin-"

Raku grabbed the boy's arm, twisted it, and sent him face first into the concrete. The boy began to struggle, until he began screaming out in pain.

" **You don't need this, right?"**

Raku had kneed the boy in the elbow, snapping it and causing it to bend the wrong way. The boy was crying at this point, clutching his arm after Raku had gotten off of him. Walking towards the leader of the group. Picking his up by his hair, he looked directly into his eyes.

" **Let's play a game."**

"W-wha-"

" **How many bones are in the human body?"**

Raku was met with silence. The poor boy was terrified, no, _petrified_ at this point. Looking into Raku's blood red eyes, he began to cry, fearing for his life. Raku merely grabbed his throat, squeezing it until he had stopped crying.

" **Answer me."**

"I d-don't kno-"

" **206."**

The boy was confused _and_ terrified at this point, which is not a good combination. Sweating profusely, he looked back at Raku and began to speak.

"O-Okay?"

" **The game is simple: Let's see how long it takes to break exactly half of your bones."**

The boy widened his eyes at this, not knowing what to do or how to get out of this situation. He then began to scream, terrified at the thought of half of his body being broken.

"P-PLEASE, NO! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"

Raku didn't say anything, but merely smiled at the boy, scaring him to no ends.

" **Should have chosen wiser words."**

Grabbing the boys hand, he looked at his index finger, and grabbed it. He then began to bend it the opposite way, causing the boy to scream.

"STOP! STOP, PLEASE! AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raku began to chuckle, until he heard the boy say this.

"YOU DEMON! PLEASE, STOP!"

The boys screaming then came to a stop as Raku had let go of him, backing away until he hit the wall behind him.

 _W… What was I doing…_

The boy got up and ran away from Raku as fast as he could, crying as he left. Soon after, the other two idiots regained consciousness and ran away from him as well, screaming. Still leaning on the wall, Raku then cupped his face with his hands, sighing.

 _I… I made a promise. Fuck._

Raku then turned around and began to punch the wall, causing his knuckles to bleed

 _Dammit!_

Punch, punch.

 _Dammit!_

Punch, punch, punch, punch, punch. The wall began to crack.

 _Dammit!_

Punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, punch.

" **DDDAAAMMMIIITTT!"**

Breaking a hole in the wall, Raku then stopped, panting, while tears of grief began to roll down his face.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Picking up his bag, Raku then began to walk home, slightly limping as he did.

 **POV Change (Raku)**

I kept getting strange looks as I walked down the street towards my house. I had a slightly busted lip and cut just below my right eye., my shirt was covered in blood, my knuckles were bloody and torn up, and I had multiple bruises and cuts on my body.

 _Well, at least I have my gakuran and my gloves, so no one can see my hands or my shirt._

Shrugging my shoulders, I went into a clothing shop and went to the bathroom to wipe off any blood that was still on me. Taking off my shirt, I noticed that it was covered in blood and had multiple holes, which meant I would have to buy a new one. Sighing, I stuffed it into my school bag, button my gakuran all the way up, and went back into the store to pick out some new clothing.

I was still very dejected because of the events earlier, and lost focus while looking around the store. When I came back into reality, I had somehow made it into the women's section. I sighed and turned around to leave. That's when I saw her, standing at the register next to the exit door.

"K-Kirisaki…"

She turned and looked directly at me, before smiling brightly.

"Hi, Ichijou! I didn't think I'd see you here."

I was stunned, to say the least. I didn't know what to say in this situation, so I just agreed with whatever she had just said.

"S-Same here…"

After getting her back, she began to walk towards me, smiling all the while.

"Well, what're you doing here?"

"I-I was just l-looking around…"

Deciding to go outside and continue our conversation, we began to walk down the street together, engaging in conversation. Well, she was doing most of the talking, while I was more focused on the pain in my leg and my side.

 _Damn, this hurts like a-_

"-ijou! Ichijou!" I turned and looked at Kirisaki. She had a worried expression plastered on her face.

"O-Oh, yes?" I couldn't stop myself from stuttering.

"Are you alright? I've been calling your name for a while, but you weren't answering."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…"

It was then that my phone buzzed. I apologized to Kirisaki before answering the call. It was from my dad.

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

 _Hey, Raku. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need you to hurry home now._

"Wait, why-"

 _I can't give details at the moment, so sorry. G'bye._

"Hey, dad! Ah, come on."

With a sigh, I pocketed my phone, and turned back over to Kirisaki only to see that she was also on the phone. I waited for her to finish, and from the sound of the conversation, she was also on the phone with her father.

"Okay, Papa. Bye!"

Ending the call, she turned over to look at me, just to give a smile.

"Well, sorry, but I have to rush home now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

I looked at her, a bit surprised by how direct she was, but answered her regardless.

"Oh, well same here. My dad just called me in, so I'll be seeing you then."

Smiling, she began to walk away. When she made it to the second block, she turned around and looked at me.

She then shouted, "Bye, Ichijou!" Turning back around, she walked out of my field of view, not turning around a second time. Slightly taken aback by the sudden shouting, I regained my composure. Smiling, I began to walk home, remembering the time we had together, even if it was short. I laughed, and continued on my way, still slighty limping.

I didn't know that I would be seeing Kirisaki and her Father later that night.

To be continued in Chapter 3…


	3. Assurance

Ever wish you could take back things you've said to people?

I have, many of times.

 **Trial and Error**

Chapter 3

I walked up to my house and slid myself through the slightly open door. _Huh, that's odd. Were we expecting visitors?_ I thought to myself. Deciding to ignore it, I made my way into the building, intrigued with what my father had to say. I pushed open the door and saw him standing in the center of the room, along with taller man.

The man was wearing a white suit with a flower on his chest and had light blonde hair. The chiseled features on his face made him give off a more mature vibe. My dad had finally noticed me and waved his hand, calling me over to him.

"So, Raku, you finally made it. This here is an old friend of mine, Adelt." He had said, gesturing to the man next to him.

The man, seemingly called Adelt, then looked over to me. He had a calm smile, but the smile turned into a stoic stare as he eyed me up and down. He cast me a glance before smiling again and sticking out his hand.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Raku. I heard a lot about you from your father." He looked over to my dad with a smile, before he put his hand on my shoulder, pulled me in, and began to whisper to me.

"Your father may not have noticed, but I did. Don't worry, I won't say anything to him, but you should probably go clean yourself up. I smell little traces of blood."

I looked up at him with a shocked expression, before I smiled slightly and gave off a small chuckle. We both then turned around at looked at my dad, before I made up an excuse to go to my room.

"Well, I don't want to be wearing my uniform right now, so I'm going to change really quick. I'll be right back." It was technically true, so it can't be considered a lie. I turned around and left, turning over and mouthing a 'thank you' to Adelt, getting a smile and a thumbs up in return.

I slid my door open and walked in, dropping my bag by my desk. Sighing, I threw off my shoes and took off my socks, throwing them in my dirty clothes basket. I went over to my closet and grabbed whatever clothes that matched, with a new pair of underwear. Unbuttoning my gakuran, I let it drop to the floor, only to see my body, covered in major bruises and cuts.

It was then the door slid open, revealing an all too familiar blonde female.

 **POV Change (Third Person)**

Chitoge walked into the building, looking around for her father, only to see him with another man in the main room.

The man was shorter than her father, but taller than her, and had gray hair. Judging from the defined stress lines on his fourhead, she guessed that he was fairly old, maybe a bit older than her dad. They both looked in her direction and smiled as she walked closer.

"Ah, Chitoge, you made it. I was worried you had gotten lost on your way here." Her father said, looking at his daughter with a serene expression.

"Hey, Papa. No, I was able to find it, I just stopped by a store and bought a few things." She said, holding up the bag that held the items she purchased. Her father smirked and was about to say something before he was cut off by Chitoge.

"Oh! I saw Ichijou at the same store today too!"

Her father's expression changed into an amused smile. "Ichijou, huh?" He then looked over at the smaller man, nudging him with his elbow.

"Huh, that must've been what took him so long. He's usually never late when I call him."

Chitoge was slightly confused at this, so she turned over to him with a curious expression.

"Wait, what do you mean he's never late?"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you, huh? Well, I'm Issei Ichijou, and that boy you call Ichijou is my son."

Chitoge widened her eyes at this statement, a bright smile forming on her face.

"Wait, really? Is he here now? I didn't know he lived over here."

"Yeah, he walked In a few minutes before you did. He should be in his room right now." Issei gestured down the hallway, pointing at a door larger than the rest.

"Chitoge, why don't you go talk to him for a bit? Issei and I must discuss a few things. We'll call you in when we're ready for you." Her father, Adelt, motioned her to go to Raku's room and wait for a bit. She smiled and began to walk away, leaving her shoes by the door.

"Okay, Papa! Call me when you need me!" And with that, she went on her way to Raku's room. Going down the hallway, she glanced at the many rooms that were in this hallway, wondering how big the building was. She made a mental note to come back later and check out the rest of the rooms.

Reaching the end of the hallway, she came upon a door with a sign that simply said 'Raku'. So, on first instinct, she slid the door open, only to be met with a shirtless Raku looking her right in the eye, a shocked expression on his face. She looked at him, eyed him up and down, before flushing a bright red.

"S-S-S-Sorry! I d-didn't mean to!" Chitoge then slammed the door shut, steam coming out of her ears. _Holy shit! Was that fucking Captain America?! He does_ not _have the face of a body builder, so what the hell is this?!_

While Chitoge was wrestling with her thoughts, Raku had slid the door open, and waited for her to look at him. After standing there for a few minutes, he had decided that he waited long enough, and tapped her on the shoulder. Yelping at the sudden touch, she turned around, only to have an even greater blush overtake her face. Raku had washed his hair but hadn't fully dried it, giving it a messy look. He changed out of his school uniform and put on some dark gray sweatpants and a fitted long-sleeved exercise shirt which clung to his body.

"Uh, h-hey, Kirisaki. Um, not meaning to be rude, but uh, why are you in my house?"

Chitoge then went wide-eyed at that statement. She knows her dad called her here, but for what? What was she here for?

Deciding to put that thought on hold, Chitoge turned to Raku, stuttering while giving an answer.

"U-uh, I don't really k-know myself, because m-my dad called me here out of nowhere. S-Sorry."

As if on cue, Adelt and Issei walked down to where Chitoge and Raku were standing, bright smiles plastered on their faces.

"…Okay. What's the deal?"

"Hm? Whaddya mean?" Issei put on a face of fake confusion, causing Raku to sigh.

"You're usually never this happy, so what happened? Did a random girl on the street ask you out?"

Chitoge giggled at this statement, before looking at Raku and getting a very bright smile in return. She instantly flushed and turned away, not knowing how to react.

While Adelt chuckled, Issei huffed in annoyance, but soon gave a smug smirk.

"Actually, no, I'm not the one who's gonna be doing the dating."

"…What?" Chitoge and Raku said simultaneously. On one hand, it meant Issei wasn't going to be cheating on Raku's mom, so that was a plus. On the other hand, however, it meant that someone was actually going to be dating someone.

"You two are!"

Silence.

"Hm. Well, if you don't get it, then I'll put it this way: From now until you get out of high school, you two will be acting as a couple!"

After hearing this, the hallway became _very_ silent. Chitoge blushed a whole new hue of red, wondering why her father agreed to this. Raku, on the other hand…

"W-WHAAAT?!"

This was going to be a long ride, for both Chitoge and Raku.

To be continued in Chapter 4…


End file.
